Talk:Magic Critical Hit Rate
I suspect that "Magic Critical Hit Rate" is in fact that 5% chance for a spell to go through unresisted... Of course, it could actually end up being real critical hits. Can you imagine how much damage a critical 5/5 Freeze II might pull off? --Taeria Saethori 06:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Has anyone tested to see if this effects Corsair's Quick Draw? Seeing as QD is magic-based DMG and works off of Magic Attack Bonus... -- 01:22, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Just got Selenian Cap about an hour ago. Have been testing the +10 Magic Critical Hit out on it using Blizzard IVs on Huge Hornets outside Bastok Mines. Normal damage (I'm a SCH) with my typical gear is 976. With the Selenian Cap it hasn't changed and that's obviously because I'm getting unlucky. However, I switched to a basic Blizzard spell, something I could cast fast and frequent, and saw almost all 173s and one 187. Based on my math (feel free to double check me, these are quick numbers, wasn't planning a full scale test) that was roughly a 8% (might be up a .5% or so) increase. Again, haven't seen any numbers change from Blizzard IV, but if that % is the same, it should be above 1k easy, so I should notice it when it happens. With the larger number I could get a much more detailed %. --Blurryhunter 20:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Just received a critical hit on Blizzard IV. 8% of my typical 976 damage was 1054 when calculated and the damage number I got was exactly 1054. It appears that, at least in my simple, 'toss blizzards around like candy' testing the critical hit is 8% increase to the end damage. For the record, there is no indication of a critical hit on the text. It just appears as normal damage only larger. --Blurryhunter 20:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Keep in mind that it isn't always going to be a static 8% boost for you or for anyone initially at that.X 19:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I received a Moblin Cest in MMM Voucher 06 with int +1, magic defense bonus -2, magic critical hit rate +4. Should I add it to the list of potential sources? Potyhoty 00:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I believe that the page for this stat should not state that "By default, a player has a 0% chance of magic critical". There is no basis for this claim. Players always have a chance to land a critical melee hit, who is to say that magic crits are any different? --MissNasty 23:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :How about the basis of people haven't seen any sudden unknown damage boosts for the past 5-7years they've been playing this game? People who aren't full knowledgeable about magic damage might not understand why their damage numbers vary and might think something similar to what you stated. SE has screwed up magic/physical damage in the past with the introduction to grips but that was soon fixed. You shouldn't compare melee formulas to magic formulas. They don't work the same.X 19:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I've been a Black Mage for a very long time and people have always had unexplained damage spikes that can't be explained. --MissNasty 14:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : Did you check if whether or day bonuses were not present? If it's Lightnings day and you are using thunder magic, there is a chance Thunder will deal 10% more damage than usual if its Lightnings Day (for example). Same with weather. Petco 08:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I just did Fields of Valor NM in Valley of Sorrows for Igqira weskit and got "Magic crit. hit rate +6" on it. --Malkavius of Asura 01:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Just did a spike damage in abyssea with freeze II from a usual of 2500-2800 to 4225 and another to 3755. another BLM in the party spiked from usual 2200ish to 3220. If the theory about magic crit (MAB+10 or something) is correct then this huge spike is not from crit but from something else and of course if the theory state here could be dead wrong and a the spike is an example of a real magic crit. I'm not going to bring any research data to the table but i've played blm enough to testify that magic critical does double the damage of the spell. My blm normally does 5k thunder V on dolls in abyssea and 5k on bot rex in voidwatch. I've seen my damage double, I'm assuming that is the magic critical, from 5k to 10k-11k.